The recent proliferation of personal electronic devices such as mobile telephones, pagers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers has been accompanied by an increase in the theft of these devices. This increase has led to the development of security systems designed to prevent the theft of these devices. Presently available security systems for laptop computers typically rely on a physical restraint, such as a cable or locking case, to prevent removal of a laptop computer from a surface to which the laptop computer is attached. In many situations, it is difficult to find a safe and easy place to fasten the cable. Some surprising configurations may be encountered, such as having a laptop computer attached to a drawer of a desk and the like.
Other kinds of security systems such as passwords, PIN codes or a mix of both may be used for mobile telephones, pagers or personal data assistants.
It would be desirable to provide a unique security system and method that encompasses all types of electronic devices, while overcoming the deficiencies of the conventional technologies as discussed above.